The Vision Research Group housed in the Jules Stein Eye Institute (JSEI) consists of 16 vision scientists with independent NEI funding (including 1 MERIT, 15 R01's, 1 U10 and 2 R03's). Two are participating investigators. Four of the investigators held MERIT awards during the last award period. The objective of the Core Grant for Vision Research at the JSEI is to provide a critically needed infrastructure to support the research of this talented group of scientists, whose common goal is to increase basic knowledge of the visual system and its disorders. To achieve this objective, personnel and instrument support facilities will be organized according to the following modules: (1) Biochemistry; (2) Microscopy and Imaging; (3) Machine Shop, and (4) Molecular Biology. These modules provide instrumentation commonly used by multiple laboratories, and are essential to the success of the individual projects. Purchase of the state-of-the-art instruments in the modules was made possible by the generosity of the JSEI, and additional support is requested only to maintain these existing modules through instrument service contracts, and to provide the necessary personnel support for user training and routine maintenance.